Sliding roof systems are known. Modern sliding roofs are equipped with a motor, e.g., an electric motor, so they need not be operated by a hand crank, but instead can be operated by operating a switch, for example. To increase safety in operation, a sliding roof is generally equipped with a device for emergency adjustment, which can be operated by the driver, for example. Such an emergency adjustment device may also be a conventional hand crank. One disadvantage of this is that the sliding roof system does not register the operation of the emergency adjustment device. This can become dangerous, because there may be range displacements in the control of the sliding roof system due to the operation of the emergency adjustment device. This affects, in particular, the setting of closing force limiting systems. Consequently, there can be the danger of getting one's fingers pinched when the sliding roof is closed.